The Twins Aftermath
by Snow Angel016
Summary: Koichi has been acting weird since his spirits have changed I wonder what could be wrong maybe koji and takuya can figure it out
1. Chapter 1

Koichi & Koji's Aftermath

Chapter 1: What Did I Do?

Koji and Koichi were walking through the forest with Takuya and the others who were all busy

Jp was trying to flirt with Zoë and tommy was talking to Bokomon and Neemon takuya was at the front boasting about finally being able to control his beast spirit Burninggreymon

Flashback Burninggreymon completely took over takuya and Beetlemon and Kendogarurumon had to stop him cause he was a danger to himself and to the others then tommy done something extraordinary… he started talking to takuya getting him to listen takuya in his mind thought his friends were his enemies and grabbed tommy and was squashing him but tommy was very brave and one tear from him landed on Burninggreymon and brought takuya back to himself which when he de transformed he was crying

Takuya was thinking that Tommy was very brave but he kept wondering what was wrong with Koichi since he finally discovered the true powers of darkness he's been very quiet even Koji couldn't get him to talk

Takuya "hey koji?"

Koji "yh?"

Takuya "is Koichi OK he's been acting weird since his spirits have changed don't you think?"

Koji looked at koichi, koichi didn't even notice that koji was staring at him like he was trying to solve puzzle

Koji "koichi has been acting weird at first I thought it was because the spirits have changed but that was nearly a week ago I wonder what he's thinking?"

Koichi POV

"koji and takuya keep staring at me but they haven't noticed that I know I looked up and the first thing I saw was koji's dark blue eyes just staring and then I remembered how much pain were in those eyes when I was duskmon and his cries of pain when he protected takuya and he collapsed in pain gritting his teeth and those eyes help such hate and anger. And then sharp pain came across my head it felt like someone was stabbing me before I even realised what I was doing I grabbed my head with both hands and was wishing the pain to go away it's happened a couple of times but never this bad my vision was blurring I thought I could hear koji calling my name

Koji was still looking at koichi he was staring back at me but he looked dazed then he stopped and started leaning on a tree taking deep breaths the others walked off not even knowing that I walked back I got to koichi and I could see something was wrong

Koji "koichi are you OK?

No answer

Koji "koichi what's wrong"? my panic levels were just slightly up I knew something was wrong but what

Then suddenly those breaths got shorter and quicker and then he grabbed his head and was gritting his teeth

Koichi moaned "agggggggghhhhhhh my head!"

Koji was in full blow worry

Koji "koichi? Koichi are you ok?"

Koichi realised that someone was shaking him which was making him feel nauseous and he opened his eyes he's vision blurred into one worried brother and then the pain was gone

Koichi "ko-ji? What happened? And he looked up at koji what wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?

Koji just breathed relieved and looked over at koichi and couldn't stop thinking "what he was in the pain and he's asking if I am okay "

Koichi "koji you sure you're okay you look a little pale"

Koji jut stood up took a deep breath and lost it

Koji "WHAT? KOICHI UR ASKING IF I AM OKAY?! I SEE YOU STRUGGLING TO BREATHE AND GRAB UR HEAD IN PAIN MOANING AND UR ASKING IF I AM OKAY?!"

Koichi just stared at him blinking

Koji kneeled down in front of him and looked him in eyes to detect any pain of any kind but nothing

Koichi could see he scared koji he started getting up to reassure koji that he was fine but the world started spinning

Koji moved so he could let koichi get up he grabbed one hand onto the tree trunk and was pulling himself up then he dropped and started to walk and stumbled grabbing hold of the tree again feeling his stomach churn

Koji saw this "koichi? Do you want any help?

"Koichi? whoa hey hey koichi hey what wrong ?" he grabbed him before he could hit the ground he was breathing heavily again he was trying to lift him up but that made koichi's stomach do flips

Koichi "I don't want to be sick again just breathe koichi it will fade it always does"

he looked up at koji "koji please stop shaking me"

Koji "im not shaking you you nearly collapsed ?!" koichi what's wrong you can tell me"

Koichi "koji I'm fine but if you keep shaking me I'm gonna puke all over you" trying to smile like it was a joke

Koji "koichi you are not fine your are far from fine" bout to start ranting again when he remembered what else koichi said "wait you're gonna puke on me?

Koichi just stared at him still breathing hoping to keep his stomach down

Koji "koichi you feel sick what else I'm guessing dizzy and hot considering your sweating and can barely stand up straight"

Koichi took one last deep breath and stood up straight his stomach finally calming down "koji I don't feel sick it was because you were shaking me and I'm not dizzy I tripped over the branches but yes I'm hot but I'm also tired"

koichi let go of the tree thinking I hope I can convince him nothing's wrong I don't want him to worry"

Koji just stared at him trying to think of a way to get koichi to tell him the truth because obviously he is not fine I'm hot but I'll be careful if he says he feels sick again he can't lie his way out of it this time I know he's trying hard to hide it but he's failing miserably

"Koichi I'm sorry if I made you feel sick I didn't mean to shake you but you wasn't answering me and I panicked but you're sure okay?"

Koichi just smiled and nodded his head

"Okay well let's go and catch up to the others okay I'm sure takuya and the others have noticed where missing my now and are probably looking for us"

Koichi just smiled and started walking koji let him walk a little bit in front so he could keep an eye on him and catch him again if he nearly collapses

Koji was thinking "I know something's wrong koichi were twins I can feel your pain but if you're sick again I'm taking you straight to Bokomon"

Koichi was relieved he fooled koji into thinking he was okay he still had bellyache but he was just thinking it's because I'm hungry but if this happens again koji cannot be around


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe was getting the hump that Jp was still flirting with her then she noticed it had gotten quiet so she walked up to takuya he was talking to tommy

"And that buddy is how were going to defeat this new enemy "

"Cool takuya I can't wait to fusion evolve like you "

"Hey takuya? Yh Zoë do you think the twins are ok?

"I'm not sure I said to koji about koichi that he was acting weird and he said he was going to talk to him"

"Hmm okay you don't think koichi still feels guilty for being Duskmon and nearly hurting koji?

"Nah that's not it I think something's wrong though the look koji had on his face when they were talking wasn't good he looked…. Scared all most

"Really koji scared well just have to watch him after all his our friend "

Neemon was walking a listening to patatmon talking to bokomon and then he noticed that the twins had stopped and walked away he was about to tell bokomon "bokomon light and darkness are …. Nyahhhhh"

Bokomon was listening when he realised that it was just rambling so he pulled his ants and told him "neemon you really are a nincompoop light and darkness cannot disappear" and just kept on walking

It must have a been a few hours after that they finally found a bridge "yay"

"Hey koji, buddy is this the way to the rose morning star?"

No answer

"Koji?"

Everyone turned to the back expecting koji to be talking to koichi or just ignoring takuya but he wasn't there

"Hey where's koji and koichi gone?

everyone was looking around for them but nothing

" takuya no one can find them" said Zoe

Tommy suddenly got scared " you don't think they're lost in the forest?"

takuya reassured Tommy " nah buddy im sure they're fine, we'll just contact them on the D-tectors OK?"

Tommy looked at takuya and smiled "okay"

Takuya took out his D-Tector "Koji and Koichi where are you? we're at the bridge?

Nothing " koji hey buddy answer me please

Koji and Koichi were in the forest walking they we're sitting down resting

koji looked at koichi "he's still pale and sweaty but he's breathing is a bit better"

koichi was thinking " i need to figure out what's wrong before koji panics again"

both twins were sitting in silence when the D-Tectors went off "Koji hey buddy answer me please!

koichi didn't even hear it koji answered his friends call

" takuya you there?

"koji? where are you ?

" im stuck in the forest with koichi we need to get out of here now!

" who koji calm down what's wrong?

" i don't know but there's something wrong with koichi ?

"is he injured " "no takuya but im worried I've just got him back I can't lose him now

" koji its Zoe listen I've had first aid training can you tell me what his symptoms are?

" I don't know when we walking takuya said to go and see if there was something up when I looked back he was leaning on the tree breathing heavily"

"okay does koichi have asthma ? " I don't think so and i know for definite it was not hay fever"

"anything else he started holding his head and gritting his teeth and then started screaming in agony at first i thought he passed out cause he wasn't answering me then he tried to get up and nearly face planted the tree!

" okay so breathing heavily, headache, dizzy spells "

"koji did he have a fever ?

" im not sure z he said he was hot and he was sweating but when I went to help him up he nearly pukes all over me he said it was my fault that i was shaking him"

" koji where is koichi now?

" sitting on a tree branch he looks spaced out"

"koji go over to him and try to keep him cool okay"

"okay why what#s wrong with him? Zoe ?!

"hey buddy calm down Zoe said she's not sure but she thinks it could be sunstroke

"WHAT what's that takuya ?

" koji it's Tommy koichi is just a little hot he's body is overheated you need to cool him down okay it will make him feel a lot better

" okay but how do i cool him down there's not water round here

" actually there is there's a stream about 2 miles north of you

" how did u know that

"because the d-tectors have a map ohh and koji if koichi is sick or does pass out you've got to keep calm his body feels like it's on fire and seeing you worked up will make him panic and he could end up having a panic attack okay remember keep calm

" okay we'll meet you guys at the stream okay"

"okay buddy good luck koichi will be fine

the call ended koji put the thing back in to his pocket and walked over to koichi


	3. Chapter 3

koichi looked like he was in pain he was breathing heavily again

"ooohhh i wish my stomach would stop doing somersaults I've got to get it together koji will be back soon"

"koichi? you OK?

koichi jumped " koji! i thought you were speaking to takuya"

"yh i was they said we have to meet them at a stream 2 miles from here"

koji kneeled down "look koichi i know your sick i can tell were twins remember"

koichi just looked at him stunned "how did he guess that?"

koichi just looked down hugging his stomach tighter trying not to moan

"koichi im right aren't i? this is why you have been acting weird trying to hide it from me , you don't need to do that "

koichi just looked at koichi and got up quickly to prove he was fine but it backfired

"Koji im .. whoa *deep breath* "

"koichi you ok you don't feel sick again do you?

koichi heard koji but he was trying to keep his stomach down " no i just got up too quick head rush"

koji had had enough " OK then prove it walk to that tree without falling and then I'll believe you"

koichi looked ahead his vision blurry there was about six different tree's which one did koji mean?

"what one koji then I'll prove it to you

koji gasped there was only one tree!

he realised that koichi was having another dizzy spell before he could say don't move koichi had started walking

"koichi wait! stand still!

koichi heard him and stood still he saw koji coming towards him "his vision was spinning and his stomach was churning dangerously

koji had got to his brother and grabbed his hand " koichi look at me "

koichi looked at him " koichi how many of me can you see?

koichi was trying to count all the koji's who were all moving and the colours were mixing together making him feel really queasy his stomach churned and koichi put a hand over his mouth willing himself not th throw up

"koichi you feel sick again don't you

koichi just held his mouth closed finally his vision stopped spinning and he saw koji standing in front of him

"koichi move your hand and take a deep breath it will pass , your body is getting to hot so i need you to calm down so I can cool you down

koji looked at his brother he was trembling holding his stomach and his mouth he put his hand on koichi's hand and moved it down he could see that koichi was trying not to gag he put his hands on his shoulders and told him to sit down underneath the tree in the shade


	4. Chapter 4

koichi did what koji said but breathing deeply wasnt working

" koji it's not working I need to get out of here!

"koichi you need to calm down getting yourself worked up is going to make you feel sick besides you can't leave you have to stay out of the sun we need to cool you down okay

koichi could feel his stomach churning what koji said wasnt making sense he stood up leaning against the tree holding his mouth again , koji stood up straight away

"koichi if your going to be sick , be sick it will make you feel better but we have to keep you out of the sun, he could hear koichi gagging

"I.. don't want to ...sick! but my ... stomach wont stop... kochi gagged .. churning !

" I know but keeping it down is making you sick"

koji took a deep breath "im really sorry koichi"

"did you see that horror movie the one where the guy would cut people open when they're alive and there guts would be all over the floor

that did it koichi's stomach churned and flipped sending pain to his very core he didn't have to time to groan when he felt it

hot vomit slithered up his throat he gagged and the vomit hit the floor making a splash noise which koichi gagged again

koji was rubbing his brothers back

"it's okay koichi im right here "

koichi couldn't even talk even thought he tried

"thanks .. vomit hitting the ground ... "koji"

it was staining his taste buds and coming out of his nose which made him puke again

"koji ... i think ...im gagging "sick

koji just smiled "yh I know koichi, I know are you finished now?

koichi hoped but he could still feel his stomach churning

"no it's ur ...

he turned round and pukes again coughing

"fault the smell it's making me ...

he pukes again but it landed on his shoes

"oh koichi im sorry but you had to get it out of your system

koichi was vomiting again holding onto the tree so he didn't face plant in his own puke

"... M-my ... Sto-stomach ... the smell made koichi start to sway

koji held his brother's shoulder's " hey hey hey koichi easy just try to relax okay?

koichi's stomach wouldn't stop koichi was retching violently his fingers digging into the tree

"koji .. I ... can-cant't breathe"

"koichi it's okay just take a deep breath and cough that should stop you vomiting"

coughing and gagging he ended up bringing up bile his stomach was empty

koichi finally stopped vomiting and his knee's buckled to the ground


	5. Chapter 5

" koichi! hey! answer me ? KOICHI?

" koji im okay im just really tired" his vision blurring black dots coming into vision

koji gently laid his brother down it's a good thing he had held of him

"koichi you OK" koichi's face was pale with a tinge of green he's cheeks were flushed red he was shaking his fingers where white and he was covered in sweat and his shoes were soaked in vomit

koji took the bandanna of his head and wiped his brothers face with it

he jumped when koichi started talking

"koji.. we have to... move

"koichi were not moving you can barely keep your eyes open just relax it's all over now OK

koichi was leaning against the tree sweating he was trying to take his tops off"

koji was watching him hoping he was going to get better now

"koji ... please we ... have to move" he started gagging again

"oh no don't start being sick again koichi try to take a deep breath"

"koji .. the smell it's making me...

koichi sat up quickly and turned to his side coughing, then gagging until finally he threw up everywhere

"oh koichi not again! you have nothing in your stomach!"

"koji ... please ... move me" more bile hit the ground

koji lifted up his brother after he stopped vomiting and stated walking away from the smell the further they went the better koichi got

"koji ... thank you"

"no problem but if ur gonna be sick give me a heads up okay

koichi just nodded and ended up falling asleep

"koichi don't worry we'll get you better again


End file.
